pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sprucemas Tree (PvZH)/@comment-24024415-20171207152737
Woah woah woah WOAH. Woah. Okay, first thing off is the cost. 3 Sun for two Traits and a Conjuring ability, able to conjure MORE cards if they are Event? It takes 4 Sun for Starch Lord to do the same without the chance of gaining two cards but with the weak Root tribe, as well as having no traits, lesser base stats and a secondary ability that centers only around roots. Needless to say Sprucemas is underpriced is an understatement. Secondly is basically everythign else compared to its alternatives for a hard hitting bullseye oin Round 3. Compared to is closest contemporary, Plantern, you only gain equivalent base stats when on an Environment, which by Round 3 is possible with Spikeweed Sector or a badly placed Black Hole or Graveyard, but not consistant. Plus it lacks the other traits and lack of environment dependency that make Sprucemas Tree so out-of-its-league. Also 2 Armor being reserved for the likes of Knight of the Living Dead with no other abilities after that and only +1/+1 for better tribes and 4''' Turns later to play outright makes me question the balance of Spruce even more. Thirdly, and probably the most aggregious, is the weaknesses this thing has. '''There aren't any. Considering it being played the turn you have just enough sun, the only way the Zombie Hero can combat it is some of the most universal and most const-ineffective trades out there. To examplify this, I've been digging the current cards to see which can trade on Round three, they are: Alien Ooze (Heights or Envinronment Only), Cat Lady accompanies by two other 1 Brain Pets to back her up (Card Inefficient), Rocket Science, Exploding Imp, Exploding Fruitcake, Smelly Zombie (Graveyard Boosted), Fishy Imp + Barrel of Barrels, Laser Base Alpha (Requires a Zombie with 3 Strenght played on Turn 2 to work). tl;dr: This is OP. 3 Sun makes it underpriced, on top the clear superiority to cards of even greater cost such as Starch Lord, Plantern, etc. Cards to counter it in such a state is limited severly, only with Rocket Science having no penalties that aren't "you use up this entire turn and a card just to trade lol", with others being very niche, take more than one card and doesn't even have any ways to take out as a Hearty Hero on the same turn. To balance it, I suggest doing a complete revision honestly. Those stats and those traits with that ability for that cost just don't seem the slightest bit fair, making it both a support minion and a fantastic offensive asset given its cost. So if it had greatly reduced attack, maybe none at all and replace the Bullseye with Team-Up, it could be a convincing Card-Conjurer with moderate Health and Armor to be a Defensive asset rather than a Supportive and offensive tool. I'm sorry for having to suggest such intensive changes, I try to suggest simple changes to keep the original idea there, and I think the original idea of a minion to grant more cards a la Sunflower is a good one, but it had to be done in my opinion.